Principes! Quien los necesita!
by littlehappymomo123
Summary: Algunas veces los guapisimos principes con capas no son los principes de verdad. Roswell una chica de 17 años se da cuenta de que el principe que ella queria era lo contrario a lo que esperaba, mientras que su mejor amigo trata de salvarla de su suerte.
1. Chapter 1

Príncipes! Quien los necesita!!!

_Roswell! Mueve tu trasero aquí inmediatamente!_ grito mi tía haciendo que la casa temblara.

Suspire con resignación y salí corriendo de la habitación.

Mi tía estaba de brazos cruzados mirándome con una mirada que enviaría hasta a un dragón huyendo despavorido. Llevaba uno de sus más finos vestidos. . . bueno cuando no los lleva! Esta mujer cree que aun tiene edad de casarse, tiene 70 por dios!

_Si tía?_ pregunte en un tono tan bajo de voz que parecía un marullo en el viento.

_No deberías estar en la tienda vendiendo?_ pregunto mirándome con desaprobación.

_Eh. . ._ no sabía qué respuesta darle. Aunque afirme que el cielo tiene nubes, ella diría "no esos son algodones", con tal de impresionar a sus comadres y dejar ver a todos que tiene autoridad sobre mí.

Nos encontrábamos en la pequeña sala de la casa. No era una casa grande pero era un perfecto lugar para vivir, sobre todo si esta en medio del bosque.

El problema era ir hasta la ciudad al la tienda de mis padres.

Mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo por un terrible incendio. Nunca se supo como ocurrió.

_Roswell! Sigo esperando una respuesta!_ mi tía grito una vez más.

_Bueno ya voy! Dios_ dije saliendo por la puerta antes de que me diera uno de sus sermones de "que te vas a quedar sola con esa actitud" "que eres una chiquilla inútil" "quedaras soltera para toda tu vida y tendrás muchos gatos" y bla bla bla.

Algunas veces esa mujer puede sacarte de quicio con solo una palabra.

Camine por el estrecho camino que dirigía al pueblo.

La gente de allí no era muy placentera que digamos. Casi todos eran amigos y amigas de mi tía, pueden creerlo? Yo sí.

Al llegar a la misma calle del pueblo, me gane una mirada nada agradable de parte de la gente.

Yo hice como que no los vi y camine directo y sin escala a la tienda de mis padres.

Era un pequeño edificio, con grandes ventanas en donde se veía parte de la mercancía que constaba mayor parte de juguetes , algunos arreglos de flores colocadas en las esquinas y un pequeño techito donde había una pequeña estantería de libros listos para la venta.

Lastimosamente, leer en este pueblo era como si el cielo se callera. Todos y absolutamente todos detestaban leer y menos si uno se preocupaba sobre la popularidad.

Yo por mi parte era todo un ratón de biblioteca no había un día que no leyera; y esa era una de las razones por la que la mayoría de la gente me veía como una inútil e ingrata por no aprovechar mi dinero para casarme.

Abrí la puerta de la tienda y me senté en la silla. Observe las escaleras; arriba había un cuarto por si alguien necesitaba quedarse. Mis padres siempre han sido buenas personas y nunca les importo lo que los demás dijeran de ellos, siempre estuve orgullosa de ellos.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho, podría decirse que demasiado.

Suspire con resignación y apoye mi cabeza en mi mano, esperando con una esperanza ilusa que llegara alguien que me rescatara del eterno tormento.

La puerta se abrió dando a ver a una de las amigas de mi tía, Lady Gracelling. Gruñí por lo bajo al ver como inspeccionaba cada cosa en la tienda con cara de asco.

_Buenos días Roswell. Veo que llegas tarde_ dijo ella con una aire de orgullo que me hizo sentir un poco cohibida.

_Estaba ocupada. . . _ dije tensándome cuando sus ojos color ámbar cayeron en mi como flechas.

_Nunca se está ocupada para el deber querida_ dijo ella.

Claro como si ella hiciera otra cosa que no fuera dar órdenes. Tuve que contenerme ese comentario desgraciadamente pero me hubiera encantado mucho decirlo.

_Necesito algo para mi pequeño sobrino_ alego ésta sonriendo como un gato. El sobrino de esa mujer era el niño más, egocéntrico, egoísta y maleducado del universo. Tantas personas se merecen más que él y no lo tienen.

Pero aunque ella me pague la suma más grande de dinero jamás le ayudare a buscarlo.

_Busque lo que necesite por allí_ dije mientras sacaba un libro de la mesa.

Abrí el libro me proponía leer cuando escuche gruñir a Lady Gracelling con desaprobación una vez más.

Quite mi mirada del libro con lentitud, disgustada por que solo comencé a leer la primera palabra del primer párrafo.

_No pienso buscarla, este lugar está sucio y no pienso tocar nada._ bufo Lady Gracelliing alzando la barbilla.

Rodé mis ojos y comesé a buscarle algún juguete adecuado para el chiquillo ese; no debía de ser nada simple eso era seguro. Algo muy hermoso y único para que pueda presumirle a sus amigos con más facilidad.

Saque un pequeño caballo de madera con rueditas y una cuerda amarrada alrededor de su cuello.

_No ese está muy viejo! Mi sobrino merece lo mejor._

Calma Roswell respira, piensa cosas lindas, respira, respira.

Continué buscando y buscando hasta que encontré una bolsita de tela azul que contenía canicas.

_ Eso me gusta. ¿Cuánto es?_

_Lo que me quiera pagar_ con tal de que se fuera rápido de aquí.

Me dio cinco monedas las cuales guarde con ninguna clase de entusiasmo en el bolsillo de mi delantal que ya se encontraba sucio de polvo.

Lady Gracelling salió de la tienda con su aire de impotencia.

Bufe y me devolví a la mesa para continuar leyendo. . .

Al terminar la página e intentar pasarla; la pulsera que me regalo mi madre se engancho con mi delantal.

Logre zafarla pero no pude evitar mirarla. Esa linda pulserita hecha con un hilito de cuero y un dije con una flor me traía tantos recuerdos.

A mis padres le encantaba que yo leyera y me imaginara cosas, decían que tenía un don especial ya que creía en tantas cosas ilógicas pero siempre tenía una especie de explicación para probar que era cierto.

Me encantaba imaginar cosas pero al morir mis padres me di cuenta de lo difícil y poco placentera que es la vida. Me di cuenta de que el mundo no es como en los cuentos de hadas o como en los libros donde siempre hay un final feliz.

No, en la vida real, no hay finales felices.

Crecí con esa idea en la mente y mi tía no hacía mucho esfuerzo en cambiarme de opinión. Pero curiosamente nunca perdí la ilusión de que encontraría a un príncipe azul. Esa si es una fantasía que se puede cumplir. . . la pregunta es ¿Cómo?

Si fuera tan fácil. . .

La puerta se abrió de golpe dando a la vista. . .

Continuara!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 **

"**Amistad"**

La puerta se abrió de golpe dando a la vista a un muchacho de cabellos chocolate oscuro, ojos verdes y una tez blanca como la nieve. Por la forma que entro pareciera que lo estuvieran siguiendo o algo.

Yo lo mire con sorpresa mientras él me devolvía la mirada de igual forma.

_H-hola_ tartamudeo el chico; yo seguía mirándolo extrañada.

_Hola. . . ¿que necesitas?_ pregunte, no sé por qué pero me sentí sumamente tonta en ese momento.

_Necesito que me escondas_ dijo este dando un pequeño vistazo hacia las ventanas. Bien ahora sí que estoy asustada!

Lo mire con desconfianza; y a mí no me ordena nadie! . . . mi tía tal vez pero no cuenta!

_ ¿Por qué debo esconderte?_ dije cruzándome de brazos y arqueando mi ceja de forma expectante.

_Por favor_ dijo este suplicante; con aquella mirada que me dio pude deducir todo lo que había pasado el chico y el miedo que sentía. Me dio lastima pero en cierta forma me recordó a mi cuando estaba pequeña, sin padres y sin ninguna protección más que la que yo misma me podía dar.

_Sígueme_ le dije subiendo las escaleras para esconderlo en el cuarto de visitas.

Al llegar al cuarto le dije que se escondiera en donde quiera.

_Gracias_ dijo él con alivio. Extrañamente me sentí feliz por él; cosa rara pues ni lo conozco.

Se escucharon unos fuertes golpes desde abajo en la puerta.

Camine hacia abajo y abrí la puerta encontrándome con unos cuantos guardias vestidos con sus armaduras y con una expresión dura en los rostros de cada uno.

Los mire esperando que alguno dijera algo.

_Estamos buscando a un chico de no más de 18, cabellos chocolates, ojos verdes y pálido_ dijo uno de ellos buscando con la mirada algún indicio del chico.

_Nunca lo he visto_ dije tratando de disimular lo mejor que pude.

_Lo vimos entrar aquí_ dijo el otro mirándome de arriba abajo; cosa que me perturbó en sobremanera.

_Pues el no está_ les respondí.

_Si nos estas mintiendo niña ten por seguro de que serás perseguida en todo el reino_ dijo el de la derecha tomándome del brazo y apretándolo con una fuerza tremenda.

_Suéltame!_ dije tratando de zafarme del agarre.

_ ¡¿Me entiendes?!_ grito prácticamente rompiéndome el tímpano.

La fuerza del agarré hacia que el dolor en mi brazo se hiciera cada vez más fuerte; pero aunque intentara zafarme con toda mi fuerza simplemente me era imposible. No pude evitar soltar un gemido de dolor al notar que el dolor se hacía más fuerte.

_Responde!_

Pero antes de que pudiera responderles con un "ESTA BIEN SOLO LARGUENSE SI!! DIOS!!!!" , Un puño salió de la nada dándole un buen golpe al soldado que me agarraba; este cayó al suelo soltando mi brazo y dejándome libre.

Giré para ver a mi salvador y casualmente era el chico de los ojos verdes. Los cuales se encontraban con un brillo de ira incontenible.

El otro guardia salió disparado por la puerta, mientras que el que me estuvo agarrando yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

_Vaya! Gracias!_ le dije sonriendo al chico de ojos verdes.

_El placer es mío_ dijo este devolviéndome la sonrisa.

_ ¿Y ahora qué hacemos con él?_ pregunte mirando al guardia con un atisbo de resentimiento.

_No sé. . . ¿eh, dejarlo por allí¿_ dijo dudoso el chico, mientas pasaba una mano por sus cabellos desordenándolos más de lo que ya estaban.

Me senté pesadamente en una de las sillas y frote suavemente el área donde me habían agarrado. El dolor persistía y eso que me habían soltado ya. Tal vez me iba a quedar una marca, o hematoma.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ pregunto el chico; eso me sorprendió de parte de él. Usualmente nadie se interesaba por mí, Si no solo eran aquellos que me conocían. Ahora un completo extraño salido de no sé donde si se preocupa. ¿Era tan detestada? Bueno por lo menos alguien se preocupa.

_Si. . . _dije, pero el me miro no muy convencido.

_Más o menos_ dije mientras bajaba la mirada apenada, extrañamente la intensidad de su mirada me hacía estremecer por completo.

_Déjame ver_ posó una mano en mi muñeca mientras la otra subía la manga del vestido.

Casi me da algo al ver mi brazo con una marca de color rojo sangre. Sí, al parecer iba a tener un moretón.

_Eso tuvo que haber dolido_ dijo el chico.

_¿Oh, en serio?_ dije en son de sarcasmo, sin ninguna clase de gracia.

_Oh vamos, comparado con otras cosas no te has hecho mucho daño_ respondió con una sonrisa torcida. Rasgo un pedazo de su ropa y comenzó a envolverlo alrededor.

_ ¿Cómo te llamas?_ me pregunto una vez que termino de vendar mi brazo.

_ ¿Roswell y tú?_

_Damon. _dijo_ Me gusta tu nombre_ esto último me lo dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos. Miedo. Me cae bien y todo pero. . . miedo._Lamento mucho haberte causado muchas molestias, Roswell_ dijo, noté el tono de voz que usaba. Estaba realmente arrepentido.

_No importa_ iba a decir "ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato" pero decidí que ese pensamiento estaba mejor allí, en mi mente.

_ ¿Por qué te perseguían?_ la curiosidad me estaba matando! ¿Que podría haber hecho él? No se veía como alguien malvado y sanguinario.

_Es. . .algo difícil de explicar_ dijo desviando su mirada de la mía. Se notaba realmente nervioso, con ese simple acto sabía que estaba ocultándome algo.

Fruncí el ceño. Vaya, supongo que seguir preguntando acerca de eso no me servirá de nada. Pero eso no me impide seguir preguntando otras cosas!

_ ¿De dónde vienes?_

_Eso tampoco es preferible que lo diga_ dijo este una vez más.

Em. . . ¿Qué esconderá Damon? ¿Será algo tan importante, tan peligroso para que no me lo cuente?

_Hemos hablado mucho de mí, dime algo sobre ti_ sabia que cambio el tema para que no siguiera insistiendo. Ya que, pero sé que algún día le sacare la verdad.

Claro si es que lo vuelvo a ver alguna vez.

_Exactamente ¿Qué quieres que te diga?_ le dije cruzando las piernas y apoyando mi espalda en la silla.

_ ¿Qué hace una dama, como tú, en un lugar como este?_ pregunto con interés.

_Bueno por el hecho de que sea una dama no significa que no pueda hacer nada_ le dije con una sonrisa. El sonrió también.

_Ninguna de las chicas que he conocido son así_ dijo _ la mayoría de ellas solo les importa cómo se ven y nada mas_ ladeo la cabeza con desaprobación._Eres todo un misterio, Roswell._ La misma sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios, haciendo que yo quitará mi mirada de inmediato de su rostro.

Entonces caí en cuenta de algo… ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora con él? No tenía donde ir, eso es lo que supongo y él muy pobre debe de estar huyendo desde hace un tiempo.

_Roswell. . . ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_ esto no me lo esperaba pero estaba dispuesta a escuchar lo que sea que quiera preguntarme.

_ ¿Crees que me pueda quedar aquí? No puedo salir con los guardias buscándome y no me están esperando en casa tampoco_ Una chispa desconocida cruzo sus ojos verdes y aunque quisiera con toda mi alma preguntar más y más sabía que no me respondería.

No tengo ningún problema si se queda aquí. Claro si no contamos a mi tía… Uf, si tengo muchos problemas.

De todos modos dejare que se quede. Creo que después de haberme salvado merece algo a cambio ¿no?

_Claro quédate todo lo que quieras_ le dije.

_Gracias! En serio te lo agradezco mucho!_ dijo con un repentino ataque de euforia.

Solo pude contener la risa ante este acto.

Sonaron las campanas del reloj. Eran ya las 5:00. Cielos! el tiempo pasa muy rápido!.

_Damon, no me puedo quedar, debo ir con mi tía._ le dije mordiendo mi labio inferior con un poco de enfado. Odio los horarios de mi tía!.

_ ¿No te puedes quedar un minuto más?_ pregunto con una mirada suplicante. Fue muy divertido hablar con él, pero mi tía torturara a mis pobres oídos con uno de sus sermones de "Las damas nunca llegan tarde" si me atrevo a llegar tan siquiera con un minuto de retraso.

_Lo siento! No puedo, si quieres comer algo, busca en el cuarto de arriba debajo de la almohada!_ le dije ya saliendo de la tienda.

_ ¿Tienes comida arriba? Pero creí que no se comía durante el trabajo!_ dijo subiendo la voz en esto último ya que me encontraba ;' muy alejada de la tienda.

_Yo por qué debo obedecer a eso! Necesito comer!_ escuche una leve risa de parte de él y eso que estaba lejos.

Corría tan rápido como dieran mis piernas. Hubo algunas caídas que le proporcionaron a mi delantal blanco un lindo color chocolate que hacia juego. Mi tía me va a asesinar!, pensé mientras llegaba a casa jadeante y cansada.

_Roswell Marie Clairebone! Llegas 5 minutos tarde! Y dios mío mira tú delantal! Claro como tú no eres la que lava la ropa._ grito mi tía una vez que abrí la puerta. Ni siquiera me deja llegar esta mujer.

_De hecho, yo lavo la ropa_ dije esto riendo entre dientes.

_ A mí no me interesa eso!_ me grito mientras fruncía el ceño. Dios esta mujer era cada vez más mentirosa, si como ella le interesarán los demás.

_Ve a tu cuarto, límpiate y ponte un vestido presentable te lo ruego!_ ordeno mi tía.

Subí las escaleras sin ningún tipo de entusiasmo. Pero de la nada mi tía me pide que me vista formal.

_ ¿Por qué tanta formalidad?_ pregunte girando mi cabeza antes de abrir la puerta de mi cuarto.

_Tendremos una fiesta hoy y no quiero que arruines nuestra reputación!_ dijo mejor dicho grito sin ninguna clase de necesidad.

Esperen! ¡¿Dijo fiesta?!

_ ¡¿Una qué?_ grite con mis ojos abiertos como platos. Ahora si esta mujer se volvió loca!. Me miró con ojos entrecerrados mientras su mandíbula se tensaba.

_¿Acaso te has quedado sorda? He dicho una fiesta! ¡¿Que no oyes?!_ me gritó. Caminé a grandes zancadas lejos de ella para dirigirme a mi habitación.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y la cerré con un portazo. De inmediato me deje caer en mi cama, mientras repetía " ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?"

Solté un gritito de frustración. Frustrada me levante de la cama y camine al armario para buscar el vestido.

Odio las fiestas! El que las inventó no tenía nada mejor que hacer. O es más tuvo el ideal de torturar a personas como yo. ¡Agh! Como odio las fiestas, no me cansaré de decirlo nunca.

Y ahora por que mi tía quiere hacer fiestas en la casa! Siempre se quejaba de que nuestra casa era un desastre, y que sería el peor lugar para celebrar una fiesta. Quien logre entenderla por favor avísenme.

Suspiré con resignación.

Esta será una larga. . . y muy aburrida noche.

Continuara!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

"**Confundida"**

El corsé que llevaba puesto, por obligación de mi tía, dolía intensamente y no me dejaba respirar.

Desde abajo se podía escuchar el bullicio de las voces de los invitados y eso me ponía cada vez más nerviosa. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si todo ellos eran unos tiburones esperando al asecho cualquier error y debilidad tuya.

En realidad no entendía por que estaba nerviosa, exactamente; a mí nunca me importo que pensaran de mi esos adinerados y pretenciosos. Pero aun así, sin importar qué, me encontraba nerviosa.

Tome aire, preparándome tanto mental y físicamente, y baje las escaleras, procurando dar pasos lentos para no tropezarme con el vestido morado de 5 metros que llevaba puesto.

Al llegar a la sala todas las miradas se posaron en mí; tenía tantas ganas de salir corriendo de allí. Justo me disponía a alejarme cuando sentí la voz del alguien cerca de mí.

_Buenas noches, Lady Roswell-lo miré- tan encantadora como siempre_ dijo un chico haciendo una reverencia mientras besaba mi mano.

Yo lo conozco! Ese no era nada más ni nada menos que Brom. Un chico de cabellos dorados, ojos color miel y una sonrisa que derretiría a todas las chicas del pueblo. . . Bueno no a todas.

Yo había presenciado con mis propios ojos la forma en que el trata a la gente. Es un egoísta, presumido, egocéntrico, malicioso, y así una innumerable lista de sinónimos describiéndole apareció en mi cabeza, mientras quitaba mi mano de la suya y me dirigía a una esquina en donde nadie me viera.

_Hola Roswell!_ me saludo una chica con vestido rosa, cabellos negros y guantes blancos.

Tenía que ser ella! Carolaine. Esa niña seria la esposa perfecta de Brom.

_Hola_ murmure entre dientes. Como me disgustaba su presencia.

_Ven siéntate con nosotras!_ dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

No pude hacer nada más que obedecer; no quiero ni pensar que me hará mi tía si le arruino la reputación.

Me senté e inmediatamente todas las miradas recayeron en mi; trate de ignorarlas lo mejor que pude pero era imposible.

_Roswell, estamos muriéndonos por saber quién era el chico que entro tu tienda!_ dijo mejor dicho grito Carolaine para que todo el mundo se enterara, cosa que funciono ya que toda la sala se vio sumida en un silencio espectral.

No iba a decirle a todo el mundo que Damon estaba en mi casa sabiendo que prácticamente toda la guardia esta tras él! No señor!

_El solo vino a comprar algo_ mentí tratando disimular los nervios que me atacaban en ese instante.

Carolaine esbozo una sonrisa cómplice con sus amigas.

_Pues qué raro, yo no vi que saliera._ respondió con diversión. Las miradas se hacían cada vez más inquisidoras.

ASH!!!! Tenía tantas ganas de tirarle algo a esa tipeja! Que metiche!!!

_No sabía que espiar a la gente era parte de tu rutina diaria, Carolaine_ respondí; sonreí para mis adentros al ver como Carolaine me fulminaba con la mirada.

Gracias a Dios las personas, si se les pudiera llamar así, siguieron en sus conversaciones.

¿Cómo se la estará pasando Damon? Hubiera preferido mil veces estar en la tienda con él a estar en una fiesta con modales hasta para respirar.

Suspire mientras fijaba mi mirada en la ventana.

Quiero ser libre!

**Damon POV **

Corría desesperadamente por el bosque, huyendo de mis despiadados captores. Oía sus pasos acercándose seguido de sus gritos de furia e ira. No pude evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en mis labios al saber que yo era el causante de su ira.

Cuando pude alejarme de su vista, decidí que era conveniente entrar en una de las tiendas para poder esconderme. Miré la primera tienda, sonreí al ver que no había nadie alrededor.

Con un movimiento de mi mano, la puerta se abrió dejándome total acceso. Jadeante la cerré y me voltee para encontrarme con una chica, me congele en mi sitio sin poder articular palabra alguna; se veía como de unos 16 años, de cabellos chocolates oscuros y ojos de color zafiro.

_H-hola_ tartamudee, esos ojos color zafiro me ponían un poco incomodo

_Hola. . . ¿Qué necesitas?_ pregunto con un hilo de voz.

_Necesito que me escondas_ le dije mientras tomaba un vistazo por la ventana. La chica me miro con mucha desconfianza, bueno no la culpo, si un completo desconocido entrara tendría más o menos la misma reacción (más o menos por que lo molería a golpes) aunque creo que en cualquier momento ella lo hará también.

_ ¿Por qué debería esconderte?_ dijo bruscamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. No tenía tiempo de pelear, si el rey me llegara a atrapar, no quiero ni pensar en lo que me pueda hacer. Tan solo pensar en lo que le hizo a mi hermano… debí pensar antes de hacer una tontería.

_Por favor_ murmure, la mire fijamente a los ojos; un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al recordar la forma en que se llevaron a mi hermano, la forma en que se fue para no volver, sus desgarradores gritos, la frustración que sentí al no poder defenderlo. Todos esos recuerdos revoloteaban en mi mente, mientras esperaba una respuesta de parte de la chica que parecía meditar un poco pero sin quitar su vista de la mía.

_Sígueme_ dijo ella haciendo un gesto para que la siguiera. Me sentí sumamente aliviado.

Camine en silencio por unas escaleras hasta llegar a un pequeño cuarto con una cama y un armario.

_Gracias_ le dije mirándola mientras esta esbozaba una sonrisa.

Trague en seco, al verle una vez más sus ojos azules intensos, algo en ellos me decía que ella no era como las demás. . . ¡pero que estoy diciendo! ¡Desde cuando soy tan poético!

Se hicieron escuchar unos fuertes golpes provenientes de abajo.

La chica salió de la habitación antes de que le pudiera advertir sobre los soldados.

Estaba atento a cualquier sonido que se escuchara debajo, ¡¿Cómo pude dejar que fuera sola?! Oh cierto soy un idiota que no piensa antes de actuar.

Me decidí a vigilarla por la puerta pero cuando la abrí me encontré a uno de los guardias jalándole el brazo y gritándole a toda voz.

Sentí como la ira se apoderaba de mí, un impulso inesperado me hizo bajar las escaleras a zancadas pero con el menor ruido posible hasta que llegue a donde se encontraban los guardias y le di un buen golpe al que agarraba a la chica.

Los muy cobardes salieron disparados por la puerta… vaya y esta se supone que es la guardia real.

_Vaya! Gracias_ dijo la chica exponiendo su sonrisa otra vez.

_El placer es todo mío_ le dije sonriendo también.

_ ¿Y ahora qué hacemos con él?_ me pregunto mirando al guardia inconsciente, tal vez exagere un poco con el golpe. . . pero que importa al fin y al cabo se lo merece.

_No sé. . . ¿Eh dejarlo allí?_ le dije pasando una mano por mis cabellos.

La chica no siguió preguntando y se sentó pesadamente en una silla como si estuviera cansada, luego se froto el lugar donde la habían agarrado. Me sentí en parte culpable por el dolor que sabía que sentía la chica en el brazo.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ pregunte sentándome junto a ella. Esta me miro sorprendida. Tanto le sorprendía que me preocupara por ella? Por que soy hombre no significa que no tenga modales.

_Si. . . _ me respondió, sabía que estaba mintiendo pues la forma en que se frota el brazo y su expresión indican totalmente lo contrario. La mire arqueando una ceja.

_Más o menos_

_Déjame ver_ le dije mientras le subía la manga y le revisaba el golpe. Repentinamente mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, ¡Pero qué rayos me pasa! La chica exclamo repentinamente haciendo que mi mente regresara a lo que estaba haciendo.

Observe el golpe con cautela, si que se veía mal, pero he visto peores cosas.

_Eso tuvo que haber dolido_

_ ¿Oh enserio?_ dijo la chica con un atisbo de sarcasmo en su voz.

_Oh vamos, comparado con otras cosas no te has hecho mucho daño_ le dije sonriendo para tratar de animarla un poco. Deduce que lo mejor para la herida seria cubrirla asique me rasgue un pedazo de mi ropa y comenzó a envolverla alrededor de su brazo.

_ ¿Cómo te llamas?_ le pregunte con un interés repentino.

_ ¿Roswell y tú?_ _Roswell _era un nombre muy hermoso. . .

_Damon_ le respondí_ Me gusta tu nombre_ esas palabras salieron de mi boca como si esta tuviese vida propia. La mire directamente a los ojos, sus ojos color zafiro y me sentí muy mal por haberla hecho pasar por esto.

_Lamento haberte causado muchas molestias, Roswell_

_No importa_ dijo esta sin apartar la vista de mí.

_ ¿Por qué te perseguían?_ pregunto. Me tense al escuchar la pregunta, no le podía decir lo que era en realidad, y menos lo que hice.

_Es. . . algo difícil de explicar_ conteste, desvié mi mirada de la suya. No quiero que sepa, si se entera, la pondré en peligro.

Ella se limito a fruncir el seño pero se notaba que sospechaba algo.

_ ¿De dónde vienes?_ volvió a preguntar.

_Eso tampoco es preferible que te lo diga_ estaba sumamente nervioso con su mirada azulada que se clavaba en mi como dagas.

_Hemos hablado mucho de mí, dime algo sobre ti_ le dije cambiando el tema.

_Exactamente ¿Qué quieres que te diga?_ pregunto cruzando las piernas y apoyándose en la silla. Ahora es mi turno de interrogar.

_ ¿Qué hace una dama como tú en un lugar como este?_ esa frase la he escuchado de mi hermano muchas veces.

_Bueno por el hecho de que sea una dama no significa que no pueda hacer nada_ me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa, lo único que podía hacer era sonreír también. En verdad no espera una respuesta así de una dama.

_Ninguna de las chicas que he conocido son así_ le dije, las pocas que he conocido son demasiado femeninas para mi gusto, además de que son egocéntricas.

_La mayoría de ellas solo les importa cómo se ven y nada mas_ ladee la cabeza, no puedo creer que alguna vez quise salir con una. Pero ella era diferente lo cual era muy raro en una chica.

_Eres todo un misterio Roswell_ le sonreí de forma ladina mientras ella quitaba su mirada de la mía.

Pero yo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, como si ella hubiera ejercido un efecto hipnótico sobre mí. Hubo un silencio entre nosotros.

Ahora que comienzo a pensar, no creo que volver a mi casa sea la mejor idea si la armada del rey viene detrás de mí, además de que mi hermana, quien me odia, no me recibirá exactamente con los brazos abiertos; pero aun así no podría quedarme aquí, Roswell ya ha hecho demasiados favores como para pedirle algo más.

Bueno siempre se pude intentar. . .

_Roswell. . . ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_ si ese era un buen comienzo, la cortesía por delante.

Ella pareció sorprendida pero espero lo siguiente que le iba a decir.

_ ¿Crees que me pueda quedar aquí? No puedo salir con los guardias buscándome y no me están esperando en casa tampoco_ Sinceramente tengo muchas ganas de quedarme aquí; sin regaños, sin estudio, solo _ella._ . .

Roswell pareció meditarlo un poco.

_Claro, quédate todo lo que quieras_ me dijo brindándome una sonrisa.

Me sentí sumamente feliz en ese momento.

_ ¡Gracias! ¡En serio te lo agradezco mucho!_

Di un pequeño respingo al escuchar las campanas del reloj. Ella se levanto de la silla con evidente molestia.

_Damon, no me puedo quedar debo ir con mi tía_ dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Con que ella también tiene parientes que le hacen la vida imposible; que lastima que tenía que irse, charlar con ella era interesante.

_ ¿No te puedes quedar un minuto más?_ le mire con suplica, ella me devolvió la mirada pero se camino hacia la puerta.

_ ¡Lo siento! No puedo, si quieres comer algo, busca en el cuarto de arriba debajo de la almohada_ me dijo mientras ya se alejaba de la tienda.

_ ¿Tienes comida arriba? ¡Pero creí que no se comía en el trabajo!_ le dije sorprendido por el hecho de que tuviera comida debajo de una almohada.

_Yo por qué debo obedecer eso! Necesito comer!_ me dijo y se encamino al bosque.

Mi vista vagó por el lugar donde había desaparecido, me hubiera encantado ir con ella.

Cerré la puerta y me encamine arriba sin emoción alguna, no quiero más problemas. . . por el día de hoy.

_Hola Damon_ esa voz gruesa y con deje de malicia. . . me gire con lentitud para encontrarme con Gabriel, un chico de cabellos negros, ojos oscuros, y que me miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Si cree que con eso me va a intimidar a mi está muy equivocado.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ le respondí lanzándole una mirada feroz para que se fuera de aquí.

_Pero que bienvenida me has dado Damon. Supongo que eso lo debo esperar de alguien. . . de tu nivel_ dijo haciendo que su sonrisa se volviera más amplia.

Apreté mis puños con la ira que crecía en mi interior.

_Lárgate_ mi voz era un siseo pero él la pudo escuchar.

_Quisiera poder hacerlo pero vengo por orden del Clan Stanton_ dijo deteniéndose a observarme.

Esperen!. . . ¿su clan? ¿Que tenía que ver yo con su asquerosa familia?

Este arqueo una ceja de forma cínica, se me había olvidado que él puede leer las mentes.

_Mi familia te consideran una vergüenza para todos los practicantes de la magia, por ayudar a seres inferiores y romper el decreto impuesto por el rey de nuestro mundo_ dijo observando el lugar con ojo crítico.

Me tense totalmente al escuchar esto, si yo había hecho todo eso pero fue para ayudar a los demás. Maldito mago prepotente y manipulador. Pues si sorprendente como se escucha soy de un clan de magos.

_ ¿Seres inferiores? Son humanos además yo no rompí el decreto_ le dije cruzándome de brazos.

_ Es cierto. . . pero no tienes pruebas o sí?_ sonrió una vez más, como me gustaría borrarle esa sonrisa estúpida del rostro.

_Y la mínima sentencia es, la muerte._ sus ojos negros se comenzaron a tornar dorados, con esa señal supe que se preparaba para lanzarme en cualquier momento un conjuro; pero sabía muy bien como esquivarlo.

Pronuncie palabras en idioma antiguo haciendo que una luz azulada emanara de mis manos de mis manos.

Gabriel me lanzo un rayo color fuego pero le esquive lanzándole mis rayos azules.

Di en el blanco haciéndolo chocar contra la pared.

_ Maldito. . . _ dijo estas palabras entre dientes mientras se levantaba para lanzarme otro conjuro; frote mis manos de forma que la luz azul se transformara en destellos violetas que lancé hacia él.

Quedo paralizado en el suelo, mientras su mirada destilaba veneno.

Reí entre dientes y lo tome de su capa negra.

_No vuelvas a enseñar tu cara aquí de nuevo_ le dije mientras prácticamente lo tiraba afuera de la casa.

El efecto paralizante se agoto dándole la oportunidad a _Gabriel _de decirme unas palabras

_No será la última vez que me verás Damon, no se va a quedar así_


End file.
